Mommy's Little Babies
by Smitty91
Summary: Thumper and Flower spend a relaxing week at Thumper's mother's place and things take an interesting turn.


Mommy's Little Babies

Thumper smiled down at his skunk friend while he drove down the highway. Taking one paw off the steering wheel, he reached over and lightly scratched the white fur on Flower's head. He chuckled as the skunk rolled over onto his back, and Thumper scratched the skunk's brown belly without so much as thinking about it, causing the skunk's leg to kick and his fluffy tail to thump against the backrest of his seat. The rabbit returned his paw to the steering wheel, stopping along the way to turn down the volume of the radio for fear that failing to do so would wake Flower up, though the skunk had been sleeping for well over an hour.

The two of them were on their way to visit Thumper's mother for spring break, a whole week of just the three of them spending time together and enjoying each other's company. However, Thumper wasn't entirely thrilled about seeing his mother again. It would bring back a lot of painful memories. He didn't even need to be in the house for the memories to come rushing back to him. He remembered the fights, the yelling, the divorce . . . . It had been a painful childhood, but at least he had had his mother to comfort him. After his parents divorced, he had decided to go live with his mother while his sisters had decided to stay with their father, a natural turn of events. After all, Thumper had always considered himself a momma's boy, whereas his sisters considered themselves to be daddy's girls, despite the fact that they spent an adequate amount of time with their mother, who would oftentimes remind Thumper of something wise his father had told him, such as "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all" or "A family that plays together stays together."

What had made it worse was the fact that Flower had been in the middle of it. The family had taken the poor skunk after realizing that he was homeless. The fact that he was Thumper's best friend only served to help them make an informed decision of whether or not to make him a member of the family. Aside from comforting his little sisters during his parents' fights, Thumper had also had to comfort Flower as well. The young rabbit would hum a happy little tune that had the effect of luring all the little ones to sleep, including Flower himself. Thumper had always found it cute how Flower would suck on his thumb while he slept, a trait that hadn't gone away with age, it seemed. Even now, the little skunk was curled in a ball in his seat, thumb shoved in his mouth as he sucked on it.

Thumper pushed the troubling memories of his childhood to focus on more pleasant ones. At the age of four, he had developed a problem with wetting the bed. Upon taking him to the doctor, it was suggested that his mother try diapering him at night to keep the sheets worked. He had been resistant at first, which his mother expected, but Thumper eventually gave in and decided to give the diapers a try. Unfortunately, this led into his sisters teasing him about it, such as suggesting that their mother bottle-feed him warm milk and spoon-feed him baby food. Their mother had objected to these ideas, stating that the girls shouldn't be making fun of their brother's condition. To everyone's surprise, including his own, Thumper actually encouraged the girls to come up with ideas of how to take the babying further, and this led to Thumper evolving into a diaper loving teen baby that had continued well onto the day that he had left for college with Flower in tow. Flower, much like Thumper's sisters, had never taken part in the babying activities since they didn't see the appeal that Thumper did, meaning that they weren't interested in wearing diapers and being treated like babies, but Thumper's sisters certainly did enjoy treating Thumper like their baby. Flower, however, hung in the shadows. What shocked all of them was that neither parent seemed to have a problem with Thumper enjoying these activities. They'd all assumed that Thumper's father would say that his son shouldn't be acting like a baby and should learn how to be a grown-up. But that was the complete opposite of the rabbit's reaction. He simply said, "If it makes Thumper happy, that's good enough for me," and had left at it that without another word. He had even engaged in the activities when Thumper's mother or his sisters were around. Flower had not been interested in babying Thumper like his parents and sisters had.

For as long as Thumper had known Flower, the skunk was extremely shy and rarely said so much as two words. Every now and then, the two of them would have a meaningful conversation, but this was usually when the two of them were busy watching TV or playing video games or the like. Most of their time was spent working on schoolwork or studying for exams. Because of their hectic schedule with school, they often ate out, usually going to fast-food restaurants like McDonald's and ordering items off the Dollar Menu. They rarely found themselves having the time to cook themselves a proper meal. It wasn't that neither one of them could cook; in fact, both of them could cook fairly well, especially Thumper since he had oftentimes helped his mother prepare meals during his younger years and therefore, had learned many tricks of the trade. Sadly, as a result of their unhealthy eating habits, thanks to their need to study and keep their grades up, the friends' health was not the best. They didn't have any health problems that they knew of. They were both just really, really fat.

Of course, this didn't come as a shock to Thumper at all. He had been the fat one in the familiar due to his big appetite. He had been quite chubby as a kid and had oftentimes become the target of bullies because of it. In truth, he looked more like a baby that he looked like a kid due to his chubby cheeks and rotund, protruding belly. But, he had actually liked this look on him. His love for warm milk and baby food only served to fatten him up even more, but he was careful not to grow so fat to where he was immobile. He was surprised by how fattening warm milk and baby food were. Surprisingly, he earned the admiration from a lot of girl bunnies due to his chubby look. Apparently, many girls considered chubby boy rabbits the cute ones.

Aside from warm milk and baby food, Thumper had also had quite a sweet tooth. Usually day after school, he and Flower would stop by a convenience store and get something sweet to snack on during their walk home. They preferred walking home instead of riding the bus or getting picked by Thumper's mother. Their snack of choice was usually a candy bar that they would share between them or sometimes they would each get a candy bar since they each preferred a different candy bar. While Thumper liked Pay Day, Flower liked Reese's. Other times, they would get a bag of Funyuns or Combos to share. These snacks were usually accompanied by a drink, more often than not a soda, usually Mountain Dew or Mello Yello.

It probably didn't help the fact that Thumper was fat due to the stash of sweets and junk food he had had stashed under his bed and in various areas of his room, such as his closet and hidden in the drawers of his dresser. Flower wasn't as bad, stating that he believed in a thing called moderation, something Thumper clearly did not believe due to how chubby he was. Still, Flower didn't seem to mind being slightly overweight, as evidenced by the fact that he didn't seem to be concerned about the fact that his belly had gotten slightly bigger and rounder over the past several weeks that the two of them had been staying up late studying and doing schoolwork, not going to bed until three in the morning. Luckily for them, their first class didn't start until eight, so that at least gave them five hours asleep, at least enough to get them through the school day until they got to their flat and stayed up the rest of the night studying and doing schoolwork, pigging out on junk food and sweets and sodas to keep themselves awake. They were gratefully that in between classes they had at least an hour and a half for lunch, so that helped them stay awake.

Thumper's appetite had gotten to the point where his family had become greatly concerned about whether or not there was anything wrong with him. They ended up taking him to the family doctor who simply told them that Thumper was simply going through a growth spurt and the binge eating would eventually pass. When it didn't, however, the family became convinced that Thumper had an eating disorder, evidenced by the fact that Thumper's mother had caught him raiding the fridge in the middle of the night to satisfy his hunger or when he couldn't sleep, leaving his beige rear end in plain view and the rest of his body plunged into one of the fridge drawers. Naturally, Thumper didn't see a problem with his eating habits and since the family could do nothing about it, they simply allowed him to eat until he was full or passed out from overeating.

His insomnia wasn't always caused by hunger, however. Oftentimes, Thumper just couldn't get to sleep and would sometimes require assistance. This usually involved a baby bottle of warm milk and being rocked to sleep by his mother. He was grateful that she didn't mind doing this. This method seemed to work better than gorging himself on food until he passed out on the living room couch, his beige rear end high in the air with his cottonball tail twitching feverishly as he slept. The warm milk, the rocking, and his mother's soothing voice as she sang to him was more than enough to lure him to sleep. After finishing off the bottle, she would continue to rock and sing to him until he eventually fell to sleep, and then she would carefully and lovingly tuck him into bed and give him a kiss good night before retreating back to her room to go back to sleep herself.

Thumper recalled the words to the lullaby that his mother usually sang to him and his sisters when they were little:

 _I'll hold you tight until your pain is gone_

 _Here with me is where you belong_

Unfortunately, that was the only part of the song that Thumper could actually recall. It was the chorus to the song. He couldn't remember any of the verses to the song. He often recited the song to Flower while rocking him to comfort the skunk whenever he was scared. His mother had done the same for him when he'd been little. Granted, it had been during something like a thunderstorm, not because of test anxiety.

Thumper turned the steering wheel to the right, starting down a dirt path that was free of any signs of industry. There was nothing but grass and trees all throughout, a barbed wire fence appearing every now and then and a couple of houses and trailers popping up on either side from time to time. It was near dusk, making for a beautiful picture of the hued sky: purples, oranges, and yellows filled the sky and clouds that Thumper had come to appreciate over the years. Glancing at the sky caused him to recall the many mornings in which he and his mother would sit on the front porch swing and watch the sunrise while sipping coffee or hot chocolate, whichever was available. They did the same during the sunset. These moments alone together were usually spent in silence, an occasional question from Thumper's mother being asked and Thumper answering, with his mother often having to repeat the question since Thumper lost himself in the beauty of the sunset or sunrise many times. More often than not, however, the period of the time alone that they spent together was almost entirely free of any bit of conversation spent between them.

Checking the time on the digital clock, Thumper noted that it was nearly five-thirty in the afternoon, meaning that if his math was correct, he and Flower would arrive at the house just in time for dinner. He just hoped that this wasn't the weekend that his mother had the girls. His little sisters were still in high school and therefore, the shared custody of them between his mother and father would not cease until the girls were out on their own. It wasn't that he disliked his sisters; in fact, he loved them dearly. However, he wanted this week to be special, just him and his best friend spending some quality time with his mother, just the three of them and no one else.

Hearing a groan, Thumper temporarily took his eyes off the road to glance over at Flower to see that the skunk was finally waking up. The chubby skunk sat up and stretching, pressing his brown rear end against the lower backrest of his seat before plopping down and gazing out the windshield, smacking his lips and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Thumper reached over and, smiling, ruffled the white fur on the skunk's head, causing Flower to glance over at him and smile in return. "Are we almost there?" He glanced out his window.

"Almost," Thumper replied, turning his eyes back to the road. "Just be patient."

Sighing, Flower slumped in his seat, his massive striped tail draped over the front of his seat, his arm resting long the armrest and his gaze directed towards the scenery that the car was zooming past.

The rest of the trip was spent mostly in silence, the only sound being heard being the engine of the vehicle and the dull noise of the radio playing softly over the speakers. Every now and then the two friends would grin at each other and smile before turning their gaze back to the road.

Flower could clearly see that Thumper was anxious about getting to his mother's. The rabbit had been quite excited over the past two weeks, counting down the days until spring break when the two of them could go visit her. Flower had a pretty good idea about why Thumper was so excited about seeing his mother after eighteen months, but he didn't want to think about it too much. He, on the other hand, had been stressing about their final tests that were usually given before spring break. Afterward, the second half of the second semester would roll in and the two of them wouldn't get out of school until near the end of May. If Thumper had anything to say about where they would be going for summer vacation, Flower guessed that it would be his mother's. But he didn't want to spend his summer vacation with Thumper's family. Again, he didn't hate them, but he longed to go somewhere where the two of them could be alone and simply enjoy each other's company, with the silence and stillness of the countryside to accompany them.

Flower didn't much care for sunny places like Florida 'cause he didn't like beaches and he didn't think he looked good in swimming trunks. Neither did Thumper. If they did end up swimming, they would simply swim completely naked if Flower had anything to say about it. He preferred the tranquility that came with the countryside, a little ways away from town so they didn't have to drive too far to get the necessities they needed for their living arrangements. Unlike during school, they could cook their own meals for a change and have a nice meal together instead of scarfing down burgers and fries beside each other, both too busy stuffing themselves to even get a word in, a situation that Flower didn't much care for. But, because their budget was low and their schedules were hectic, he was forced to relive the experience over and over and over again, like some kind of horrid nightmare. Oh, sure, he had tried talking to Thumper about maybe getting away from the city and spending a peaceful weekend up in the mountains, but the rabbit was far too busy with working on schoolwork and working on his novel to take the time to listen to him.

For as far back as Flower could remember, Thumper had always had a high enthusiasm for writing, whether it was creative or realistic. Of course, the rabbit didn't much care for nonfiction writing since he saw that writing fiction was more appealing. He loathed the idea of becoming a journalist and longed to become a novelist. He had encouraged Flower to do some creative writing as well and, much to the skunk's surprise, he actually enjoyed it. Unfortunately, most of his wrings were more personal, as evidenced by the journal that he kept underneath his pillow, in which he would write down specific dreams that he'd had the night before, pleasant dreams about the rabbit that was his friend. He wondered whether or not these pleasurable dreams could have any meaning behind them, or maybe it was his sickening thoughts that were taking over his mind whenever he dreamed. Regardless of which it was, he didn't want the dreams to end, and was quite irritable whenever he would be awakened from one of them, whether it was by Thumper himself or the morning sun's rays peeking through the cracks of the blinds of the window. For this reason, Flower had insisted that the blinds be fully closed so he wouldn't be woken up. However, Thumper's alarm clock was still an annoyance, especially when it went off at six in the morning, giving the two of them a full two hours to get ready for class.

Like the car ride, their mornings were usually spent in silence. After showering together to save time, the two of them would usually go to Dunkin' Donuts and split a box of seventy-two donuts while sharing a gallon of milk between the two of them, Thumper usually drinking more than Flower since the rabbit had a deep love for the beverage thanks to his many hours being bottle-fed by his mother, an experience that Flower knew that Thumper was practically craving to have once again. Perhaps that was why the rabbit was so excited about visiting his mother.

Flower was suddenly thrown to the left as Thumper jerked the steering wheel to the right, turning onto a gravel driveway.

"Well, her car is here. That must mean she's here." Thumper parked the car behind a burgundy car that was parked below a metallic structure with a roof. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Flower. "Come on." He got out of the car and started towards the back door.

Sighing, Flower opened and followed Thumper towards the back door, the front door having no steps to get to. He stood beside Thumper, waiting patiently as the rabbit gently rapped on the door with his knuckles and took a few steps backward, grinning at his skunk friend, who simply smiled back and turned his attention back to the door with the multiple windows in a grid-like manner, covered by a pair of curtains that hung from either side, just barely giving the two of them a glimpse inside the house.

Hurried footsteps were heard, followed by the door being flung open seconds later, and there before them stood a yellow rabbit with beautiful blue eyes and beige fur from her cheeks to her rear, a patch of beige fur covered her chest. She beamed at them both, smiling from ear to ear before grabbing Thumper and giving him a big hug. "Oh, hello, sweetheart! I missed you so much!"

Thumper smiled and nuzzled his face against the fur on her chest, sighing happily, enjoying the warmth that her embrace brought. He pulled away from her to give her a smile. "Same here." He was set down and he turned to Flower just as his mother did the same.

"Flower, have you been?" she asked enthusiastically.

Flower gave a shrug. "Fine, I guess, Charlotte." He cleared his throat. "I mean, Mom." It had taken him a while to get used to calling his best friend's mother "Mom."

"Well, come on in . . .," Charlotte insisted, stepping back to give them room to enter.

The room that they found themselves in upon entering the trailer was the kitchen. To their left was the living room. To their right, just up ahead of them by a few steps, was a bedroom. Past the living room was a hallway that contained two bedrooms and a bathroom.

In front of them was a counter with an electric stove on it. In front of that were the refrigerator and the sink. A window was above the sink, giving the occupant a great view of the front yard. To the right of the sink was the closet that contained the washing machine and the dryer. To the right of the door that led to the bedroom was another counter that held a coffeepot. Cabinets were below it. To the right of the counter that held the coffeepot was a table with six chairs and a window beside it. To the right of that was a microwave that rested on top of a shelved cart that had wheels. The floor was the color of vanilla with a diamond pattern.

The carpet in the living room was a burgundy color. The living room had two windows, one on the left wall and one on the right wall. A couch was pushed up against the wall to the left. A large big-screen TV was across the room from the couch, but not pressed against the window. To the left of the TV and window was a door that had a diamond-shaped window, which was small and very different from the back door window, which had a large square-shaped window with drapes.

Thumper smiled upon observing the trailer. "It looks just like how I remember."

"Well, of course it does," Charlotte stated. "You've only been gone for a year and a half."

Thumper cleared his throat and looked down, rocking back and forth on his feet with his paws folded behind his back, as if contemplating about whether or not he should say what he wanted to say next. Looking up at his mother, he inquired, "So, how are Dad and the girls? Have you heard from them?"

"Yes, they're coming to spend summer vacation with me," Charlotte replied. "Your father said he tried calling you, but you never picked up or returned his calls."

"I've been busy."

"Completely understandable. Anyway, he told me to tell you that he wants you and Flower to spend some time with him this summer vacation instead of staying cooped up in that apartment of yours."

"Really?" Flower interjected. "'Cause Thumper and me were-" He stopped in mid-sentence upon being jabbed in the ribs by Thumper.

"We'd love to," Thumper said, shooting Flower an annoyed look.

"Are you guys hungry?" Charlotte asked.

Thumper and Flower shook their heads.

"We ate before coming here," Thumper told her. "We can eat later."

"Very well, then," Charlotte agreed. "Would you two like to do some exploring?"

Thumper and Flower looked at each other and shrugged before turning and walking to the right.

The first bedroom that they went to had a large bed that was between the two windows that the bedroom contained. Aside from the bed, also in front of them was a large wooden dresser with a mirror. On either side of the mirror were shelves that held angel figurines. To the right of the dresser was a doorframe that led to a small bathroom. To the right of that was another dresser that held a television that had a satellite box in front of it. The TV was slightly turned towards the bed. To the right of the TV was a closet.

The bathroom had two sinks contained in one long counter. Two mirrors with five large light bulbs attached to the wooden frame were in front of the sinks. A bathtub was to the left. The toilet was hidden behind the wall that protruded outward. There was a tall rectangular window to the right of the toilet.

The bedside table that was to the left of the bed held a clock radio and a lamp. It had three drawers, two of which were empty. The top drawer, however, contained a Bible.

"Let's go check out your room," Flower suggested. He started walking towards the living room. He stopped when he noticed that Thumper wasn't following him. He turned. "You coming?"

"You go ahead. I'm going to stick around here."

Flower shrugged and continued walking down the hallway. Lining both walls of the hallway were pictures of Thumper and his sisters as they had grown up over the years. To Flower's left were a bedroom and a bathroom at the end of the hallway. To the right of the bathroom was another bedroom.

The first bedroom was miniature compared to the bedroom that he'd just come out of. The walls were light blue. The carpet was also light blue. To the right, pushed up against the wall was a changing table. Pushed up against the wall to the left was a dresser with an aquarium tank on top of it. To the left of that was a closet and to the right was a crib. In front of the crib was a window that showed the burgundy car that was still parked in the driveway underneath the metallic structure. To the right of the window was a three-shelved case that held several videotapes. A stereo was resting on top of it.

The bathroom was smaller than the other bathroom. This one only had one sink, which was to Flower's left. To the right of the sink was a toilet and to the right of the toilet was the bathtub. The mirror that was above the sink was cracked. The counter that held the sink also held a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush container that held a light blue toothbrush and a yellow toothbrush. Unlike the other bathroom, this one had no carpeting, but was tiled. A light blue cabinet was above the toilet that contained several bottles of pills as well as packages of medicine for headaches and other ailments.

The second and last bedroom was much bigger than the previous bedroom, but still not as big as the first bedroom that Flower had encountered upon entering the trailer.

A bed was in front of him, pushed up against the wall to the right, a window to the left of it. To the left of the window was a desk that held a computer. To the left, across from the window, pushed up against the wall was a dresser that had six drawers and a TV on top of it. To the right of the TV were a satellite box and a PlayStation 2. A closet was to the right of the dresser.

Flower entered the room slowly, as if the room was sacred. The burgundy colored carpet rustled as he walked in the room. He went to the dresser and began looking through the drawers.

Upon opening the fourth drawer, he came upon a stack of video games that were to the right of some T-shirts and diapers. He closed the drawer, feeling uneasy about seeing the items that Thumper had cherished so much during his childhood, items that he had no interest in, but that was probably because he had never given Thumper's way of living a chance. He thought that maybe this weekend he should join in on the activities. After all, Thumper had been trying to get him interested in the adult baby way of life by taking him to various websites devoted to the lifestyle, but Flower had never seen the appeal. Maybe if he participated in the activities that Thumper and his mother enjoyed doing, he would eventually see why Thumper enjoyed them so much. But, he wouldn't know unless he took the time to participate.

He went back down the hall to see that Thumper and his mother were headed his way, Thumper being carried by his mother like an infant. He smiled upon seeing Thumper sucking his thumb while he rested along his mother's shoulder, his rear being cupped in one of her paws while she had her other paw on the young rabbit's back. The skunk decided to follow the two into the first bedroom and see what would unfold.

The room with the blue walls and the blue carpet had at one time been Thumper's bedroom. After his love for diapers and being treated like a baby had come to light, the family had decided to transform his bedroom into a nursery as a special birthday present. Thumper had decided to sell some of his items, such as his bed, but he had kept his books, notebooks, pens and pencils, and his laptop.

Flower entered the room, stopping to take pleasure in the comfort that the carpeting brought to him in between his toes. He noticed that the carpeting in this room was much softer. Sighing, he opened his eyes and watched as Thumper was placed on the changing table, the rabbit still sucking on his thumb and his mother smiling down at him. Flower walked over to Thumper's closet and opened the door, revealing an enormous assortment of diapers of various brands and sizes reaching from the floor to the ceiling of the closet. Noticing that there were already some diapers in one of the crates, he closed the door and observed the two, folding his arms as he did so.

Charlotte reached in one of the crates and pulled out a bottle of baby powder, otherwise known as talcum powder. She gently sprinkled some on Thumper's crotch, then rolled him over onto his side so she could get his behind. Upon doing this, she set the baby powder down and grabbed a couple of diapers, knowing that Thumper liked his diapers really thick since the extra thickness brought him comfort. Thumper continued sucking on his thumb, a wide grin appearing on his face as she unfolded the diaper and slid it underneath him and spread his legs to bring the front of the diaper over his pelvic area.

Flower couldn't but smile as he watched Thumper's reactions to what was going on. Thumper was the perfect picture of contentment as he lied quietly on the table and let Charlotte diaper him. He was so obviously enjoying it that Flower couldn't help but smile wider. Charlotte also looked like she was enjoying babying her baby boy. He knew as well as anyone else in Thumper's family that the rabbit had eventually outgrown the bedwetting phase, but continued to wear diapers because he liked the way they felt, and he loved acting like a baby since the activities associated with being a baby relaxed him.

The second diaper was applied and Charlotte put a white T-shirt on him, followed by a bonnet and a pacifier that hung around his neck. She smiled as her son rubbed the front of his diapers, closing his eyes and smiling while he continued to suck on his thumb, indulging in the rustling sound his diapers made as he rubbed them. His leg gave a slight kick. "If you want," she said, "I could put more diapers on you. You can put on as many diapers as you want." Smiling, she leaned forward and gently pinched his cheek while speaking baby talk to him. Getting his cheeks pinched was something that he had absolutely hated as a child. It probably didn't help that he had those chubby cheeks of his that practically were begging to be pinched.

Thumper's diapers were so thick already that he could barely close his legs, a feeling that he actually liked. He loved how thick the diapers were. He let out a sigh of content, the feelings of infanthood slowly overtaking him, a feeling that he had been longing after for the past two weeks. This was exactly why he was so excited about visiting his mother, so he could forget about his worries and troubles for a whole week before heading off back to school. If he had anything to say about it, he was going to enjoy his week with his mother via baby bottles, baby bottle, diaper changes, naps, and anything else that he could think of. He wasn't so sure about Flower, though.

Charlotte picked Thumper up and set him on the floor, smiling down at him, and he could do nothing but stare back up at her. She turned to Flower and grinned. "Flower, how about you?"

Flower sighed and actually gave a smile. "Why not?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thumper smile at him, and he smiled back at his vegetarian friend. He stretched out his arms, signaling to Charlotte that he wanted to be picked up. He was set down on the changing table. His heart pounded in his chest the whole time Charlotte was getting the diapers and powdering him up. He felt someone holding his paw and he turned his head to see Thumper smiling at him. The rabbit's golden brown eyes reassured him that he needed to relax. Nodding his head, he decelerated his breathing and concentrated solely on the comfort and thickness of the diapers that were being put on him, Charlotte being careful with his tail. Like she'd done with Thumper, she carefully and gently ran his tail through the hole in the diaper before pulling the diapers the rest of the way up his waist.

Like Thumper, he was also given a T-shirt, a bonnet, and a pacifier, the only difference being in color. Thumper's bonnet and pacifier were pink. His bonnet and pacifier were both blue. His shirt was a dark blue with a light green star in the center. Afterward, he was set on the ground beside Thumper, and the two smiled at each other.

For the longest time, Flower did nothing but absorb the feelings that he was getting from being diapered. Oh, Lord, why had he decided to miss on this all these years? He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt at the moment. Along with Thumper, he spent the next few minutes rubbing the front of his diaper, indulging in the rustling sound that his diapers made, falling in love with the comfort and thickness of the diapers he was wearing, the thickness making it nearly impossible for him to close his legs. In honesty, the skunk didn't particularly mind. For the time being, he sucked on his pacifier, just as Thumper was doing.

The two friends suddenly turned to each other and tackled each other, wrapping their arms and legs around each other as they rolled around on their floor, their diapers rustling audibly and both enjoying the excess thickness pressing against their bodies. They traded licks and friendly kisses as they laughed, both of them so enthralled by being diapered and treated like babies that they couldn't be happier. Breathing heavily, they eventually stopped, Thumper on top of Flower, pressing his thick diapers against Flower's. They chuckled and nuzzled their noses together.

"You two just let me know when you're hungry," Charlotte declared. "I'll be in my room doing some work and paying bills. Meanwhile, you two just enjoy yourselves." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving the two friends alone by themselves.

Thumper and Flower looked back at each other and once again nuzzled noses, both giving off light chuckles. Eventually, Thumper got off Flower and began crawling around the room, liking the bulky feeling of the diapers between his legs and the rustling sound of his diapers as he moved about the room, Flower following suit. The rabbit had to admit that the skunk looked quite cute in his babyish attire. He felt it was just a shame that Flower had never given it a chance earlier on. The skunk really seemed to be enjoying himself. He was suddenly stopped and pulled backward. Looking over his shoulder, Thumper saw that Flower was toying with his cottonball tail, slobbering all over it while he nibbled on it. Playfully, he pressed a paw to Flower's face, causing the skunk to fall back on his rump, followed by falling onto his back, paws and legs bent while his thick striped tail swished at the air. Thumper pounced on him, hovering above him, smiling down at him, his golden brown eyes shining with delight. Flower could do nothing but smile back at his friend.

The two of them soon found themselves once again rolling around on the floor, arms and legs entwined. Flower's tail was wrapped around Thumper's waist whereas the tips of Thumper's long ears gently caressed various areas of Flower's body, being careful to watch out for areas that made the skunk uncomfortable, such as the skunk's rear end. Finally, they stopped, both breathless. Slowly, reluctantly, Thumper was pulled down by Flower for a friendly hug, curling his striped tail around Thumper's waist again. The only thing that caused them to pull apart was the growling of their stomachs.

"Somebody's getting hungry," Flower said, playfully poking at Thumper's beige stomach.

"You're one to talk," Thumper accused, patting the skunk's brown abdomen. "Come on, let's go see if Mommy has anything to eat."

The two of them crawled throughout the house until they reached Charlotte's room. The female rabbit was seated on her bed, legs crisscrossed. There were several pieces of paper scattered out in front of her. She licked the flap of one envelope and sealed it shut before noticing that her two boys were there. "Hello, boys," she said sweetly, "how can I help you?"

"Hung'y," Thumper said in a baby-like voice. He opened his mouth and pointed.

Charlotte looked over at Flower. "You hungry too?"

Flower simply nodded his head in confirmation.

"Okay," Charlotte agreed, sliding off the bed. She led them to the kitchen. It was here that she grabbed a baby bottle and filled it with milk. Afterward, she added honey for sweetener and eventually put it in the microwave for a few seconds while Thumper and Flower's eyes were fixated on her. She smiled down at them, seeing their faces of anticipation, particularly Thumper's. Flower still looked like he was unsure about whether or not he wanted to be bottle-fed. If not, then she could always spoon-feed him, or she could spoon-feed them both and then bottle-feed them afterward as "dessert." Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to ponder on this since the microwave gave a loud _ding_ , signaling that the machine was done warming up the milk. She pressed a button, flinging the microwave door open. Putting a finger to the bottle, she tested its temperature and, after confirming that it was lukewarm, not too hot nor cold, she retrieved it and turned to her two boys. "Who wants to go first?"

"Thumper can go ahead and go first," Flower said.

"Ah-ah-ah," Charlotte scolded playfully. "Babies don't talk, remember?"

Flower smiled and nodded his head before pointing over at Thumper.

"Okay then," Charlotte agreed. "Flower, why don't you go play in Thumper's room while I feed him? I'll come get you when it's your turn."

Flower crawled down the hallway, the back of his diapers swaying from side to side along with his hips, his tail repeating the action, his little pink furless feet making him look more like an actual baby than Thumper did. He entered Thumper's room via crawling and began rummaging through the toy chest, tossing aside various toys that didn't strike his interest. It wasn't until he found a collection of building blocks that he actually began playing, spreading out one of the blankets in the crib since he'd suspected that Charlotte would've done this herself. He was a bit shocked that he was doing this all himself. He didn't know whether or not this had anything to do with being diapered and babied, or maybe it was because for the first time in his life, he was happy and having fun. Granted, he had been happy and had had fun during his years of staying with Thumper's family. But he felt that for once in his life he could completely forget about all of his troubles and worries from back home, his hectic schedule, and his boring college life as he got lost in a state of nostalgia. Coincidentally, while playing with the blocks, he began playing with his feet, rocking back and forth on his haunches while gripping his feet and loving the rustling sound of his diapers.

Upon putting a bib on Thumper and discarding the pacifier, Charlotte scooped Thumper up in one arm and carried him over to the couch, her arm holding him protectively so he didn't slip and fall. Carefully, she sat down on the couch and proposed the bottle to him. Without hesitation, he snatched the bottle out of her grasp and shoved the nipple into his mouth and began sucking excitedly, moaning as he drank the warm, sweet milk, his leg kicking, a smile growing wider and wider across his face. She held the bottom of the bottle, keeping t elevated, while he held the upper part with his paws. The crook of her left arm held his head protectively while the rest of her arm was wrapped around him, her left paw resting firmly on his diapered butt. Looking into his eyes, she could see a longing, as if her son had been longing for this moment for quite a while, and she honestly couldn't blame him. She knew that he loved being diapered and babied. It had been a favorite pastime of his ever since he'd been four. She had to admit herself that she enjoyed the activities as well since she found them to be bonding experiences for the both of them. Also in his eyes she noticed that there was a sense of peace, as if being treated this way brought a stillness over him that relaxed him greatly, that helped him forget about what was troubling him, even if for a moment.

Thumper closed his eyes and concentrated solely on the delicious taste of the milk. Sure, it was a little sour, but the sweet taste that the honey gave it almost made it completely unnoticeable. He took one paw off the bottle to caress the front of his diaper. He never got tired of the thickness, the comfort, the softness. Oh, if only he could stay in this moment forever! However, he knew that it wouldn't last forever and that Flower would eventually be replaced, leaving him to go in his room and play for a while until Flower was done with his feeding. Afterward, they would be bathed and put to bed with an additional baby bottle of milk each to help ease them off to sleep. In his mind, it was the perfect way to end their evening and a perfect way to start off the week. He knew that these activities would continue all throughout the week. Charlotte had made sure to take work off this week so she could spend every waking moment with her boys. He hoped that Flower would eventually come to enjoy the activities that he oftentimes found himself indulging in. He knew that if given enough time, Flower would eventually come to like being diapered and babied. Based on what he'd seen back in his room, he was beginning to believe that Flower was coming to like being babied.

The young rabbit drank his milk slowly, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. He always did activities like these rather slowly to enjoy them more. Consuming an entire baby bottle of milk took him roughly five minutes, whereas it would take any other baby only a minute. He did the same thing with his diapers. He wouldn't ask to be changed until his diaper was so full that it was dragging across the floor, severely prohibiting him from getting anywhere. He guessed that doing this had something to do with the fact that loved having an extremely full, thick diaper. He knew that as soon as he was done with his milk, the pacifier would be placed back in his mouth. Sure, the pacifier wasn't as good as the baby bottle, but it served as a good substitute. Oftentimes when going to bed, he would consume the milk and then sleep with either his thumb or his pacifier in his mouth, his body usually covered by several blankets that concealed his sleeper. He wasn't sure if Flower would sleep in a sleeper or not, given that the footies in all of his were much too large for Flower's small baby-like feet, the feet that Thumper simply adored.

Growing up, Thumper had been rather embarrassed by his big feet, especially when the family went out bowling. Luckily, his shoe size wasn't publicly announced. He simply quietly said his shoe size and the man gave him the proper shoes. The only thing that he saw his large feet for were skating and kickball and attracting girls, although attracting girls was as easy as posing as a baby in a stroller wearing nothing but a T-shirt and a diaper while he drank from his baby bottle of milk. Girls would flock to him and tell his mother how cute and adorable he was while pinching his cheeks and playing with his feet and offering to babysit him sometime. Thumper would have liked nothing more, and even got the privilege of being babied by some of the teenage girls in the neighborhood, despite being well over the age of being diapered and babied. Luckily for him, the girls didn't seem to mind treating him like a baby, and they didn't think differently of him for enjoying the babyish activities that they would often take part in. Of course, he had never tried to get romantic with any of them since doing so wasn't something babies normally did. Still, the same girls continued to babysit him unless his sisters or his parents decided to do it whenever they weren't busy or decided not to go out.

Recalling these memories caused Thumper to open his eyes and glance down at his feet. He smiled, wiggling his toes while some milk trickled down his chin and onto his bib. He was grateful that his mother had put it on him before bottle-feeding him. He didn't feel like having to change clothes, although he would be anyway as soon as his bath was over. He stopped wiggling his toes and curled them as he took in more of the milk, filling up his cheeks with the substance, filling his mouth up until he couldn't possibly contain anymore and had to swallow the excess milk before taking in anymore. His mother often did this very same thing when spoon-feeding him. She would cram his mouth with as much baby food as possible before allowing him to swallow. The funny thing was that he actually enjoyed it since he seemed to like seeing how much food he could cram in his mouth. This had also aided him in his weight gain during his childhood. Plus, the fact that his sisters bottle-fed and spoon-fed him baby food to the point where he was literally sick didn't help matters. But, he also did it to himself since he would drink milk until he was sick to his stomach, then he'd go lie down in his crib for a nap until the stomachache subsided. If given the opportunity, he would drink a full gallon of milk in less than an hour and a half, resulting in the family going through several jugs of milk per week until the family had decided to get a cow from which Thumper was permitted to drink the fresh milk through the teats on the cow's udder, but since he hadn't much cared for this, they had gotten rid of it after about a year or so or had gone back to bottle-feeding him, an activity that he enjoyed so much more.

She held him close to her body, leaning down to gently nuzzle his nose against hers. The only thing that they had in common was the color of their noses: pink. She had to admit that pink looked good on him for some reason, whereas blue looked really nice on Flower. She began rocking him back and forth and noticed that over time his eyes began to flicker, as if he were struggling to stay awake. She took it one step further and began to softly sing to him the lullaby that she'd sang to him and his sisters and Flower back when they'd been growing up. At this, she noticed that his smile widened. She made sure to keep her voice quiet, allowing the softness of her voice to cast its spell on her son and lure him to sleep. She supposed that after feeding them, she would let him and Flower nap for a couple of hours before giving them a bath and putting them to bed. She guessed that she would have a hard time getting Flower dressed for bed; she knew she wouldn't have any problems with Thumper since he liked the warmth that his sleeper provided. He particularly liked the yellow sleeper, yet another color that looked good on him.

Glancing down at the bottle in his paws, Thumper could see that he was halfway done with the bottle. His ears lowered at this, knowing that his feeding would be over soon enough. Unfortunately for him, he could feel that the rocking, the lullaby, and the milk were each doing their part to make him sleepy. He took his mouth off the nipple for a moment or two to let out a yawn, stretching the muscles in his jaws before smacking his lips and cuddling with his mother, getting into a comfortable position before taking the bottle back in his mouth and continuing to drink, enjoying the warmth that the closeness of his mother brought him. From this position he could clearly hear his mother's heartbeat, despite the fact that his mother's voice was being directed at his ears. He once again closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fur on his mother's belly while he continued to drink his milk, his leg continuing to kick against the couch pillow in front of him, his tail twitching excitedly.

She temporarily took one paw off the bottle to gently pet his head, pushing his ears back so that they rested alongside his head, thus exposing more of his eyes in the process. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on his forehead, making him blush, though this was not very noticeable due to the fur. She placed her paw back on the bottle, easing more of the nipple into his mouth, even if he practically had the whole thing in his mouth. She made sure that all of the milk was completely in the nipple, not wanting him to choke, but based on how eagerly he was drinking he probably would choke anyway. Because of this, she cautioned him to slow down and he did so reluctantly. She once again took her paw off the bottle to lightly scratch at his belly, making him giggle, thus spilling some more droplets of milk onto his bib. She had loved him when he was a kid, back when he'd been cute and fat. She liked him now that he had a nice potbelly. He had grown into quite a handsome young rabbit, as if he'd gone from cute and fat to handsome and fat overnight. She supposed the reason why they both enjoyed these activities so much was because neither one of them liked the thought of growing apart just because he was growing up, so they insisted on him being treated like a baby in order to maintain their relationship, even if others found it quite odd. It was not odd to either one of them. It was a way of life. It was a way to get away from his troubles and worries. It was a way for him and her to bond, to stay close together and not have to fear that they were growing apart.

After another couple of minutes, she finally pulled the nipple out of his mouth. He hadn't given up so easily, and she hadn't expected him to. She recalled after many feedings that he would fight to keep the nipple in his mouth, sucking only on air. She set the bottle aside and gave a sad look as he reached out for it, telling her that he wanted more. She shook her head and instead popped the pacifier in his mouth, but not doing so before he let out yet another yawn. Smacking his lips, he patted and rubbed and scratched at his belly, which seemed to have grown bigger and rounder due to his feeding, though he wasn't sure how such was possible. "Looks like somebody's sleepy," she noted. She stood up, placing one paw on his diapered rear and placing the other on his back. Without a word from him (not that she expected one, mind you), she carried him down the hall and entered his room, Flower looking up from his playing as they entered. She gently and quietly tucked Thumper into his crib before picking Flower up and carrying him to the living room for his feeding.

She practically had to force-feed him. He was quite reluctant to give bottle-feeding a try. After she had forced the nipple into his mouth, which hadn't been easy, mind you, given the fact that he kept turning his head and kept his mouth close, he eventually submitted himself to what was going on and began to drink, his face lighting up at the surprisingly sweet taste of the milk and shoved the rest of the nipple into his mouth and began chugging, his striped tail beating frantically against the couch, his leg kicking fiercely while the milk in the bottle rapidly began to decrease. Just like with Thumper, she cautioned him to slow down for his own benefit, not wanting him to choke, and he did so without reluctance, unlike Thumper, although he could clearly see why Thumper was practically addicted to the stuff. It tasted great! If possible, he would ask her to give him more. Seeing as they would be here for a full week, he thought that such probably wasn't the best decision since they would need to make the gallon of milk last all week. Then again, she did have other items of food that she could feed them, such as baby food, fruit, and vegetables, although he didn't much care for vegetables.

He decreased his sucking to a slow pace, his tongue every now and then circling the nipple of the bottle while he sucked, drawing the milk from the bottle and down to his gut, slowly but surely expanding it, making it slightly bigger and rounder. He wasn't sure how this was happening but knew that he liked it and wasn't about to question it. He gave it a playful pat with a free paw, a grin making its presence known across his face. For some odd reason, he grabbed at his tail and brought it close to his face, nuzzling his cheek against it before slowly letting go of it and letting it continue to bounce against the couch cushion in front of him. He returned his free paw to the baby bottle while he continued to drink his milk, his eyes drifting closed after a while. He brought his feet closer to his body, allowing his heels to caress the front of his diaper before replacing his feet with a paw to do it for him.

It took Flower less time to completely finish off the bottle of milk than Thumper did, probably because he wasn't as mad about milk like his friend was. Upon finishing the bottle, he pulled the nipple out of his mouth and let out a soft burp before tossing the bottle aside, reclining his head and upper back against the pillow behind while he patted his full belly lovingly. He was actually kind of surprised at how filling warm milk could be. He made a mental note to use it more often, especially given the fact that drinking such had made him rather sleepy. Stretching his short arms, he let out a yawn and smacked his lips while he scratched at the fur on his belly, closing his eyes and preparing to go to sleep. Despite Charlotte picking him up, he didn't open his eyes, but instead nuzzled his cheek against her chest, letting out a happy sigh while he gently grasped the beige fur on her stomach, enjoying the warmth that her body provided him. He wasn't entirely sure if it was him or not, but he sensed that maybe the room temperature had gone down and he suddenly required warmth. Or maybe he'd enjoyed the warm milk a little too much and was suddenly craving the warmth and comfort that it provided.

Upon stopping, Flower opened his eyes and turned his head to look down in the crib to see his friend sleeping soundly, one leg bent and the other outstretched while the rabbit sucked his thumb. He turned his head back again to glance at Charlotte and she gently laid him down in the crib as she said, "I'll give you guys a bath tomorrow. Right now it seems you two are pretty tired." With these final words, she turned and left the room, closing the door but leaving it open a tad to let in some light.

Flower looked over at Thumper and smiled before crawling over and lying down beside his friend, wrapping an arm around the rabbit's rest and pressing his body rather close to Thumper's. He smiled as he felt Thumper grasp his paw and wrap it even tighter around himself. "You know," he whispered in Thumper's ear, to which the rabbit gave no response, "I think I'm gonna like staying here for the next week or so."

At this, Thumper suddenly turned on his other side so that he was facing Flower. Smiling, he said, "I'm glad," and pecked Flower on his nose. He stretched out a paw and Flower grasped it and held it without hesitation or reluctance. The two of them closed their eyes and prepared to go to sleep, both eager to see what other adventures that the week brought them as they snoozed on and anticipated morning when they would wake up and Thumper's mommy would feed them before giving them a bath. It was truly a week worth looking forward to.


End file.
